Nada más allá de la realidad
by Thars
Summary: La oscuridad era fría, vacía... y de algún modo acogedora. En el fondo no quería escapar de ella. Quería sumirme totalmente, perderme dentro. ONE-SHOT


_Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos pero parece ser que también lo estábamos para separarnos. _

**Nada más allá de la realidad**

Mentiría si dijese que no te echo de menos. Mentiría si dijese que no me duele, que no pienso en ti. Y es que hace tiempo que la razón y la cordura se alejaron de mí. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que no soy tan fuerte como hacía ver, o tal vez sea porque me importabas más de lo que te hacía creer. Aunque todos me digan que yo no tuve nada que ver, que nada fue culpa mía… aunque lo entienda, sigo sintiendo un vacío en mi pecho, me sigue doliendo, y este sentimiento de culpabilidad no desaparece por mucho que lo intente borrar. Y es que haga lo que haga nunca estás fuera de mi mente.

- ¡Rukia! –Volví en mí al oír la voz de Renji demandándome con impaciencia- Llevo llamándote hace rato ¿Estás bien? –sus ojos seguían mostrando la misma preocupación desde que te fuiste.

Agaché la cabeza, al sentir una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, mientras la culpa se hacía aún más presente, porque nunca desaparecía.

- Perdona, Renji… -respondí en un hilo de voz.

- No soporto verte así… ¿Va a cambiar alguna vez? –dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla dulcemente, para acabar repasando las marcas que llevaban semanas debajo de mis ojos.

Cerré los ojos sin poder contestar, aunque sabía que él no esperaba una respuesta.

- Él no querría verte así, lo sabes… ¿verdad? –siempre las mismas palabras, intentando convencerme de algo imposible, intentando borrar mi dolor con palabras vacías, sin significado para mi seco corazón.

- Te he traído algo… -Renji se levantó del borde de la cama para coger una bolsa, de la cual sacó mi peluche de Chappy. Sin poder evitarlo, mis labios formaron una leve sonrisa al recordar esa noche.

"_- Joder, Rukia, si tanto quieres ese dichoso muñeco lo conseguiré, pero cállate ya –Yo llevaba toda la noche pidiéndole a Ichigo que consiguiese un peluche de Chappy que había de premio en una de las casetas de la feria. Realmente me encantaba molestarle con estúpidos caprichos de "niña mimada". _

_- Bien, pero si no lo consigues te atormentaré durante el resto de tu vida, descerebrado. _

_Ichigo resopló, se acercó a la caseta, cogió las anillas y al primer intento las acertó en las botellas. Se giró y me entregó el muñeco con su típica arrogancia. _

_Abracé el muñeco y sin más le di la espalda, alejándome con Inoue. _

_- No hace falta que me des las gracias –dijo molesto con un tic en la ceja. Yo solo pude soltar una carcajada._

_- Gracias –musité sin que me oyese, porque mi orgullo jamás me permitía llegar a más." _

Miré el peluche entre mis manos y sentí un cosquilleo molesto recorriendo mi mejilla. Al pasar la palma de mi mano por ella me di cuenta de que era una traicionera lágrima.

- Yo… será mejor que me vaya –Renji se levantó frustrado, suspirando. Se alejó lentamente, pero, ya en la puerta, paró y se dio la vuelta- Siento no poder hacer más por ti… pero nunca se me ha dado bien lidiar con el dolor ajeno… Lo único que puedo decirte es que… no te rindas.

Renji salió de la habitación en la que llevaba ingresada tres semanas. Tres semanas desde tu muerte. Tres semanas desde que mi infierno comenzó.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Me veía dentro de un remolino de dolor, angustia, soledad, sufrimiento… Me sentía realmente sola…

Espero poder escapar de este tormento, de este oscuro túnel en el que ahora me encuentro, pero es que no logro ver la luz, la salida. Quizás es porque no quiero encontrarla, tal vez quiero sumirme en la lobreguez y perderme dentro, donde nadie pueda encontrarme, donde solo estemos tu y yo.

"_- Rukia, no hay nada que hacer… está muerto – Renji puso su mano en mi hombro. Yo seguía sentada en el suelo, al lado de Ichigo, acariciando su rostro. _

_- ¿Qué dices, Renji? Ichigo está vivo… ¿No lo ves? Solo está inconsciente… en cualquier momento despertará, ya verás… -Él se paralizó ante mis palabras y se agazapó a mi lado. _

_- Rukia… Ichigo… Ichigo no está… _

_- ¡Joder Renji! ¡Déjalo ya! –Le corté. No quería creerle o escuchar lo que me decía. Urahara, Byrakuya, Yoruichi y Rangiku me observaban con preocupación. _

_- Ichigo… Ichigo… despierta ya. ¡Maldita sea! Es que no se te puede dejar solo, eres un inútil y un descerebrado… _

_De reojo vi a Urahara acercarse lentamente, con precaución. Se colocó frente a mí, al otro lado del cuerpo del shinigami sustituto. _

_- Kuchiki-san… Ichigo ha muerto. Aizen acabó con él antes de que el sello funcionase. _

_Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos, pero no les encontré sentido. _

_- Pero ¿Por qué os empeñáis en eso? Míralo… ¿en serio crees que ha muerto?-mi voz sonaba monótona, ronca, pasiva. Me asusté de mi misma. _

_- Rukia, escúchame. Sé que no quieres creerlo pero eres fuerte –no supe en que momento nii-sama se colocó a mi lado –Kurosaki está muerto. _

_Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Empecé a respirar aceleradamente. No podía ser verdad. Ichigo no podía estar muerto. Empecé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y a balancearme. _

_- Callaos, callaos, callaos, callaos ¡Basta! –Me levanté del suelo y empecé a golpear a todo aquel que había a mi alrededor, sentí unos brazos rodeándome fuertemente, intentando tranquilizarme. Y en ese momento la oscuridad me rodeó"_

Jamás debí convertirte en shinigami. Todo fue culpa mía. Si yo no… si yo nunca… Lo siento Ichigo. Pero no te preocupes, pronto pagaré por lo que hice. Pronto estaré contigo para que me culpes por el resto de la eternidad.

Y entonces cerré los ojos, para sumirme completamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ dejad reviews comentando qué os ha parecido!


End file.
